


Our Final Kiss.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTWD, Spoilers for Episode 6, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and Liza face an unexpected event after escaping the Safe Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Final Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> There is Spoilers for FTWD Episode 6 The Good Man in this fic. If you haven't seen it, be warned!
> 
> I am so sad to see Liza's story end this way.
> 
> :(
> 
> I will be continuing my Travis and Liza Series set against the Safe Zone and AU's etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Liza smiled softly, watching her son, they'd made it out. Survived somehow, and beaten the odds. They were safe, somewhere where they could finally breathe a sigh of relief. She could feel the sting of the hot tears welling within her eyes. The pain surging through her entire body. But she remained strong. Just like always she hide her emotions, she'd gotten used to it by now. Hiding her emotion's had become second nature practically for her. Liza watched her son, seeing him smile as he talked with Alicia. Liza sat there, a soft smile resting on her lips, as she watched her son. Her eyes slowly drifting to Travis, feeling the tear that ran down her cheek. Her hand quickly wiped the tear away. Hiding her sadness. Liza pushed herself to walk forward toward her son.

"Chris, Honey, I need to see you in the kitchen,"

Chris nodded softly breaking his conversation with Alicia as he followed his mother into the kitchen. Liza was fighting back her tears, but she knew, he could see them. 

"Mom,"

Her hand gently caressed his chest. Loving, tender, her tear filled eyes meeting his gaze directly. 

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too Mom, what's going on?"

Liza felt the hot tears falling on their own. Slipping down her cheeks, hard, and fast. Her arms flung around her son, sobbing silently against him. She felt him shaking, heard the soft sound of his sobbing. Somehow, as if he knew, this was their last moment. Liza held tightly to him, hugging him so tight. She was scared, she'd never felt the Fear she felt right now inside herself.

"Mom,"

His voice cracked with emotion as she felt his arms tightening around her. Gripping into her.

"Shh, don't talk Honey, I love you so much. I'm so proud of you, Take care of your dad, he needs you. I know you've been angry, but he needs you,"

They cried, hugging each other, tearfully saying everything they'd been holding back since this had all began. Liza pulled back, her hands gently wiping her son's tears away. A Soft smile resting on her lips.

"I love you Chris,"

"I love you Mom,"

She pulled back from him, stepping back, and turning away from him. Her hand grasped the patio door. Before Slowly, she eased herself outside, trying to hide away from everyone. She needed this moment, this moment alone. Liza held back the tears that demanded her to let them fall. To let herself show her emotions, like she used to do. But she didn't, she kept walking, moving further, and further from the lavish Mansion behind her. She didn't stop until she'd reach the edge of the cliff. Liza swallowed hard, she could feel the heat around the bite mark. She knew what was coming, 

"Liza,"

She froze, hearing Madisons voice. She remained still, gazing forward,

"Liza, talk to me,"

She turned around, her eyes shining against the morning sunrise with the tears welled in them. She said nothing as she showed Madison the bite mark. The angry red, seeped with crimson all around, soft flesh swollen, and bleeding. Madison gasped audibly seeing the mark before Liza reach into her scrubs pulling out the gun she'd taken. Feeling the weight between her hands, as her eyes lifted up meeting Madison's gaze directly. Her breath was shaky, uneven, and fast. She could feel the flush, the heat coursing through her entire body.

"Madison, I know You never liked me that much,"

There was a pause in Liza's words as she held the gun tightly within her hand. Her hand extended to Madison, offering her the gun.

"I want you to do it,"

Madison shook her head,

"I can't Liza,"

Liza shook her head, the soft stream of tears falling down her face. Before her eyes stared directly into Madison's. A look of determination, burning behind them.

"You made me promise to take care of thing's remember?"

"Of course I do Liza but this isn't-"

"No!"

Her voice was loud, filled with the emotion she'd been hiding inside herself for so long. Her hand wiped her tears away, as she held the gun out toward her once more. Her hand was trembling, shaking with fear, and emotion, Liza looked at her with pleading eyes. Eyes that silently reminded her of the promise she'd made to her that night. 

"You told me you didn't want Travis to do it right? That it would break him? What do you think this would do to him?"

Madison said nothing for a moment, her eyes looking down toward the ground, as she reach for the gun. Her fingers brushed the very tip, when both of them froze seeing Travis coming toward them. 

_No, please, No, Travis don't see me like this._

Liza's mind was reeling, filled with emotion, sadness, love, everything. Travis stood between them, before he turned to look down into her eyes. His eyes were filled with emotion, sadness, love, looking at her. Madison slowly backed away, giving them their moment. His hands were shaking, as he took her face between his hands. His forehead gently pressing against her own. Liza couldn't stop herself, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She sobbed loudly, seeing his tears as they fell. He pulled back, tears streamed down his face, as his eyes searched her own for something. Some sign she'd be fine. 

"You're gonna be Okay Liza,"

His fingers were stroking her cheeks, wiping her tears away, he was trying to smile, to reassure her she'd be fine. That this, wasn't their ending. That she'd be with him forever. Liza shook her head. 

"I won't be Travis, It doesn't matter how you die, you come back. We all come back. I don't want you or Chris to see me like that,"

Tears fell from his eyes as she felt his gentle touches, his lips pressed to hers as they embraced sharing their final kiss. Liza flung her arms around him. His hands grasping her glossy locks, as he sobbed against her neck. 

"I don't want to say goodbye Liza. I can't do this without you, I love you,"

His words only made her sob harder. Knowing time was running out. Their chance for a second start. A new beginning if it ever came was over. She felt so cheated, she'd never see Chris grow up, or have a family of his own. She'd never have another chance with Travis, she'd never get to hold her grandchildren. Liza sobbed softly, hugging tighter around him.

"You'll be fine without me Travis. I know you, you're strong, stronger than even you know you are. I'll always be with you,"

"I'm nothing without you Liza, don't do this to me!"

He was nearly screaming, in anger, and pain, trying to hang onto her for as long as he could. Liza pulled back from him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Her hand took his gently, placing the gun within his hand, he tried to push her back. To refuse to accept such a painful task, her eyes gazed up at him pleading. Silently telling him to think of her, and their son. She didn't want to be one of the infected. She didn't want to be remembered like that. His hand grasped the gun tightly, as he sobbed. A Shaky breath escaped him, as he sucked in a sharp breath of air suddenly. His lips pressed to her own once more.

A Kiss that burned with sadness, need, desire to not say goodbye to each other. Liza didn't want this to be the end, but she knew it was. Their kiss broke as he looked at her. Tears filling his eyes as he raised the gun.

"I love you Travis,"

A single tear ran down his face.

"I love you too Liza,"

The single gunshot filled the air, loud, like lightning cracking across the sky. Liza fell to the earth, her body lying there, broken, her eyes staring off toward the distance. Travis threw the gun down, sinking to his knees, as Chris and the others ran outside. Chris wailed loudly, falling to the ground seeing his Mother crumbled body before him. Travis picked her up into his arms, his hand touching her cheek, and her hair like he always did. His tears streaming down his face, as he kissed her final time. Madison slowly came toward him, as he placed Liza back down, his hand gently closing her eyes as Madison touched his shoulder.

He moved away, eyes burning with anger, and sadness. 

"Don't touch me Madison, not right now,"

He stood up, making his way to Chris as the two of them embraced hugging each other tightly. Liza was gone, but she would _never_ be forgotten. Her death, had changed Travis. Shaped him into something new, something stronger, but only time would tell what would happen to them all in the future. His eyes looked at her once more.

_I love you Travis._

_I love you too Liza,_


End file.
